


And Yet Here We Are

by srlmort



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Water Sex, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srlmort/pseuds/srlmort
Summary: Jaskier has a mission to clean up Gerault for the better of makind, but his plans are derailed when he notices the Witcher's body. As told from Jaskier's POV.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	And Yet Here We Are

Jaskier

Getting Gerault into the water was a feat within itself, but I wouldn’t give up trying when he no longer smelled of destiny, but of pure foul odor. The stench was enough to kill any living thing within about a five mile radius, but being a species made from magic, he could care less about smelling good. 

Despite this, I was determined to make him more of a human on this night. We had business to attend to and he couldn’t do it in his current state. 

On the way here, my songs had done nothing but irritate him, but I figured a heartfelt talk of what he wished for would settle Gerault. Calm the old white wolf, at least for a while. Even better if he fell for my charms. 

However, that was neither here nor there. First, clean the monster up and make him unwind. Even fiends had to relax at some point. Gerault of Rivia was no different. 

As I dragged the man who weighed double my own size, Gerault growled and grumbled, swearing he’d kill me for making him do something he didn’t wish to do. Apparently, beasts like him were averse to simple human traditions of bathing. 

Nevertheless, I’d still give him the proper treatment because, well, it was part of my job as his new companion to do so. 

After I explained it was for the good of mankind that he bathed, he finally complied. 

All was well until I tugged at his garments that were saturated with monster guts and blood. In all my years, I’d never been so vomitus. No way would I keep any of those rags just to satisfy them. They had to be burned because no amount of washing would clean them properly. Of course, him being a Witcher, he could care less about being clean, but what Gerault had yet to understand, we had a mission to complete. That required him looking more like a regular citizen than the Neanderthal role he wished to play. 

Play?

Hmph. 

Actually, Gerualt seemed to live for that role. 

For coin. 

And maybe a few ales and loose whores along the way, but nothing more. Apparently, someone told him he had no choice in this life. That he had no real purpose and he believed it. 

On this night though, my job would be to convince him otherwise. To show the white wolf mercy and caring, beyond what coin could buy. Besides, being a beast of such great strength, what would he do with all that coin? Harlots came a gold coin a dozen and even good ale was cheap. Gerault would have nowhere to spend it. Perhaps someday, he’d like to spend on someone who cared for him. 

Once I convinced the lug to sit in the oversized barrel, I used a pail to gather water and pour it over his head. The temperature was more than an average human could stand. With all the ungodly smells attached to his body, he’d need it. 

“Where are my clothes, Jaskier?”

“There was no saving those rags.” I walked to the small dresser in my room holding bath oils and salts that were supposed to clean and heal. Gerault didn’t need the latter, but perhaps inhaling something pleasant would be good for his ragged soul. As I sprinkled in the salts, I did a little dance and hummed a bar from my last tune. A song of diligence, survival, and...

"I did not give you permission to dispose of my garments!" He cut me off and growled.

In all honesty the sound coming from him did more than send shivers up my spine. Instead of being scared, my breath caught in my chest and I sensed a jolt in my groin. If only his growl were telling me to bend over and spread my arse wide for him to pummel me that would be better.

"Did you hear me Jaskier?" He snapped.

Gerault's bark brought me out of my lust-filled haze. "Loud and clear, Wolfie. And for the record I didn't need anyone's permission, I follow nobody’s rules but my own. Besides you have no one to care for you properly."

"I need no one." He sounded so pitiful. Like a child who had recently lost his parent or guardian, but again his given powers made me doubt someone could birth a being with such strength.

Either way Gerault of Rivia was an intriguing individual, someone I'd enjoy getting to know. It was only one reason I'd taken the burden upon myself to clean him.

"So you'll just allow anyone to rub chamomile oil all over your lovely bottom." I teased, adding a wink.

Gerault grunted and looked away.

"Answer the question."

"It was your decision to disrobe and bathe me not mine. You could have just left me be."

"What? And lose out on the chance to touch you? Only harlots have had the pleasure."

"Touch me? You gain nothing from that.”

“Ohh, you’d be surprised, oh scary one.” I said with a glint in my eye. Little did he know I’d receive the utmost pleasure from feeling his flesh under my nimble fingers. 

“Hmph. A good harlot and a pitcher of ale is all I need... It's all I'll ever require." He barked. His face solemn.

"Well what if I told you that there is more to life than women and beer?"

Gerault flashed a wry smile, reaching for the cup of ale I'd been drinking. "That is true. Gold coin and killing a monster with my sword. Also riding my horse, Roach."

"And don't forget killing men. They don't call you the Butcher of Blaviken for nothing."

Gerald stopped before taking a sip. He stared daggers at me.

That, I’ll kill you stare, fed my arousal. I frowned. "Don't tell me that bothers you. You are what you are. You've already said as much."

"You weren't there!” He snapped. “Who told you what happened?"

"Every soul on Earth heard. You killed several men and a woman without batting an eyelash. No one would be able to keep that to themselves."

"Fine." He griped. "No use trying to stop people's opinions about me. That will never change. See why I don't need anyone? Before I ever meet another soul their minds are already made up." He threw the cup’s contents down his throat. 

I gasped observing the Neanderthal swallow. His Adam's apple bobbing, begging to be licked while I spread my legs for him. I'd seen the sword between his thighs while undressing him.To say I wasn’t more than tempted would be a lie.

"Aargh. Another ale, bard!"

"No no no. No more for you. We cannot have a coherent conversation if you are drunk." I took the cup from him, setting it aside. 

"I wasn't trying to make conversation. I don't care to talk to you. Just do your job! Give me a bath and get some more ale before I rip you in two!” Gerault snarled. 

"Ah Wolfie. I won't be able to do that. We have much more to discuss. I prefer to bathe you and talk at the same time to learn more about you. I will be your traveling companion after all."

"Who says?" He griped.

"Says me," I said, grabbing the sponge and squeezing water over his head.

Gerault grunted once more, stewing like a spoiled child. 

"Don't frown. It's not good for your face. Makes the scars and wrinkles stand out more."

“Fuck you!”

“I’d love for you to accommodate that request, but I’m afraid there’s not enough room in this barrel for the both of us.” I grinned and fluttered my eyes at him. 

The lug eyed me with his mouth gaped open. “Did you just say—”

“I did.” I interrupted him calmly, dipping the sponge back in the water and squeezing it out over him once more. “Does that bother you, Wolfie?”

“Stop calling me that!” Gerault barked and slapped the sponge out of my hands. His gaze was full of fury while he bared his teeth. “I’m not—”

“Into the male persuasion? Here’s a little tidbit for you. Neither am I. And yet…” I leaned over the edge and ran my small finger over his dry lips. “Here we are.”

Gerault cocked an eyebrow, not saying a word. 

Since he hadn’t punched me in the face, I continued. “That pouty mouth would look good on any part of my body right now. There’s something intriguing about you, Witcher, that… well, creates quite the disturbance in my groin.” 

Witcher grunted and softened his gaze, moving away from my touch. “Other than the vessel between my legs that could split anyone in two?” 

“Well, that was a draw, my dear, Wolfie, but, you smell of destiny and danger, which a cowardly bard like me finds fascinating.”

“You’re right about the cowardly part.” Gerault smirked. 

I twisted my lips and harrumphed. “Never pass up an opportunity to insult me, hm?”

“Why not? You’re easy to insult. Besides, we aren’t talking about real feelings here, are we? If you’re looking for some, I don’t have any. Witchers aren’t known to be caring, remember?”

“Oh I do. Feelings are complicated. Let’s consider this... “ I waved my hands, then dipped one into the tub, flicking the water at him. “Pure unadulterated lust.”

Gerault didn’t flinch. His blue eyes widened, coupled with a grin that could be taken a number of ways. “Good that we understand each other. Lust is all I can offer.” 

“Then, you don’t have a problem... entertaining me?” I propped my chin upon my hands, leaning on the barrel’s edges. This tit for tat was driving me crazy, but would be worth it if Gerault and I ended up under the bear skins.

Geralt flashed a flirty smile, then yanked me into the tub with him. Our bodies crashed together, making me lose my breath. 

I hissed, feeling the warmth of his touch and the water’s temperature on my skin. “Ger—” So hot, but not enough to do serious damage to my flesh. 

With the amount of time Gerault spent inside, the water had cooled off considerably.

“Don’t talk, bard. It only messes up the moment.” Gerault palmed my head with his huge paw and forced our lips together. His fingers twisted in my wet locks, binding me to him.   
As Gerault assaulted me with his mouth, my cock grew inside my trousers, aching to be freed. I’d sensed my skin tingling, burning with want. “Ger—”

To shut me up, Gerault kissed me harder, thrusting his tongue deep inside my mouth. While one hand remained in my hair, the other tore at my clothes, ripping the garments as if they were nothing. They were taking up space in the barrel, but not enough to get in the way. 

When naked, I curled both arms around his shoulders, fisting a bunch of his hair in my palm. I struggled to breathe from his large frame pressed against mine. If I perished in his grip, I’d consider myself to be the luckiest man on Earth. Not many humans had the opportunity of being pummeled by a Witcher. 

Gerault pulled back, gazing at me through grey eyes. The more he stared, the color transformed to scarlet red. “You ready to feel my large weapon, Bard!” 

“Ever the romantic,” I managed to get through labored breaths. I hissed when he pulled me onto his lap, lining my hole with his cock’s tip. The head of it brushed against my sensitive skin, making me shudder. From that initial breach, I winced and clawed his back. I grit my teeth, wishing the discomfort would subside a lot faster. Sure I could’ve asked to grab oil to make it easier, but then I’d chance having Gerault reject me. I wanted his body bound to mine, and that meant withstanding the most excruciating pain I’d ever experienced. “Ooh yes.” I implored him, attempting to sound brave. Otherwise I'd be crying. In all actuality, the tears welled under my eyelids, but I wouldn't let them fall. No way would I show my softer side to this brute. “Gods!” I finally yelped, feeling his rod split me. 

“Not them… me.” Gerault said, while forcing himself inside, not bothering to ask how I was. He continued pushing further inside of me until he couldn’t go any further.   
Of course this beast of a man didn’t care about my welfare. Who would be concerned about ripping the bard open at the seams? Although oil would make this smoother, I’d proudly bear with the hurt. The pain would soon morph into incredible pleasure. The blinding kind that would inspire pure bliss and song. 

We were two men that needed this release and we were giving into our desires. For this intimate and animalistic moment was lust as I’d said, nothing more.

“Don’t be lazy, bard. Move with me!” Gerault barked. He yanked my head back, tracing light kisses and nips from my chin down to my collarbone. Gerault followed those up with a lick, then went further, bathing my flesh in his saliva. 

“Fuck!” I swallowed hard, closing my eyes to deal with the pain. I did as he asked, ignoring the discomfort. I gnashed my teeth and continued telling myself it was only temporary.   
“You’re liking that, Jaskier! Liking my large sword in your arse?” Gerault growled and bit down on my throat. He loosened his hold on my head, only caressing my hair’s strands with his fingertips. Almost like a lover, but not quite. Still, it was soothing and coming from him, that gesture meant a lot.

“I…” Knowing I was on the cusp of climaxing, I couldn’t complete my sentence. I opened my eyes, fixating them on candles that were nearly burnt out. Not able to focus on words, I tried to keep up with the Witcher’s thrusts into me. They were unrelenting and harsh as expected, coupled with skin breaking bites. I was lost in the pleasure of being with this man, created from magic with only a few purposes or wants in life.

“Speak to me, Jaskier.” Gerault whispered in my ear, then nippled on the lobe. He moved his hand to my arse, gripping it tight, then slapping the skin. 

“Ahh!” I yelped and tangled my fingers in his long silver locks. “Right there, yes, that’s it.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Gerault roared, thrusting inside of me at a quicker pace. Apparently punishing me for my outburst, he smacked my buttocks at the same rate as he was pummeling me. 

“It feels amazing,” I told him, matching his movements. Knowing my climax was close, I clenched my thighs around him, keeping him there. I inched back, only to have Gerault capture my lips inside his again. 

Smells of the chamomile and lavender filled my nostrils. The sounds of our bodies slapping together, our hampered breaths, and the water sloshing around were the only things heard. 

Goddess!

“Don’t hold back, Jaskier.” Gerault spoke in between kisses. “I wish to feel your warmth on my flesh.” 

Feeling my control wither away, I held on to him for dear life. I trembled, my eyes glazed ove , knowing I’d reached the height of my arousal. Gerault’s kisses made me dizzier, only fueling the excitement within. Moments later, I grunted into our embrace, covering both of us with my seed. 

“Jaskier!” Gerault shouted, then filled me with his release. He heaved, growling and pulling my head back once again. He bit my throat, then moved upwards to my lips, making me taste my own blood. 

“What you just did, did it mean…”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Jaskier, but you may have just became part of one of the other things I’d need.”

I smiled at that and covered his mouth with mine. I pulled back again, staring into gray irises. “So that means my songs too?”

“No, no. Just your body. Everytime you try to sing, I will shut you up appropriately. That is a guarantee.” 

I shook my head and smirking, while curling his hair around my fingers. “Ah, I suppose a small sacrifice if it means you’ll pleasure me with the thick rod between your thighs.”

“Indeed I will. Now, there will be no traveling tonight, Jaskier. The visit to the queen’s palace will have to wait.”

I frowned. “But, we…” Knowing this engagement was important, I had to fight Gerault on this. “We have to…”

“Shh…” Gerault put his hand on my mouth. “It will wait, Bard, because I said so. Now that I’ve taken a liking to your body, you’re under my rules.”

“Ah such the romantic,” I laughed and moved back, but not far enough to avoid Gerault’s grasp. 

“Romantic, no. Master of lust, yes.” The Witcher grabbed me, binding our frames together again. “No love, no feelings... just pure unadulterated lust.”

“Indeed.” I allowed him to engulf my mouth with his again.


End file.
